kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
S.H.Figuarts
is a popular line of high quality collectible figures made by Tamashii Nations, a specialized division within Bandai. The toyline debuted in 2008 and is targeted towards the adult fans of the Kamen Rider series with its higher price and show-accurate detailing of the figurines. Though originally exclusive to Kamen Rider, the toyline has since expanded to feature figures from various franchises such as , , , , , , , , , , and , alongside other video game, anime, and live-action movie franchises. The line also has spin-offs such as S.H. MonsterArts which features Kaiju such as Godzilla, for Tsuburaya characters such as (which has since been reintegrated into the main S.H.F. line), and the discontinued line D-Arts based on video game characters such as , , and . List of Kamen Rider Figurines & Vehicles Released 2008= |-|2009= |-|2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= |-|2017= |-|2018= |-|2019= |-|2020= Display only Shinkocchou Seihou For Kamen Rider Hibiki series Riders and Kiva, along with the renewal versions of several figures, they would appear in a spin-off line called , with details that are slightly more accurate with their in-show suits and better articulation. Renewal versions of Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade are also planned to be released, but with no confirmation regarding the release date. Heisei Riders Rising Project With the premiere of Kamen Rider Zi-O in 2018 celebrating the 20th year of Heisei, Tamashi Nations announced the S.H. Figuarts Heisei Riders Rising Project, in which re-releases previous figures under the lineup 20 Kamen Rider Kicks Ver. Additionally, all of the figures will include a Ridewatch Pedestal. However, certain figures in the line have accessories omitted from the re-release. Notes *"S.H." means "S'imple Style & '''H'eroic Action". *A common in-joke amongst the fan community surrounding the toyline itself was the lack of an S.H. Figuarts release for Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form, especially since a figure for Kiva Emperor Form was already made in 2010. **Eventually, in October 2018, Figure-OH Magazine, in association with Tamashii Nations, finally announced that S.H. Figuarts Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form will be released in April 2019. **On the official S.H. Figuarts staff blog, it was revealed that one of the main reasons a figure was not made for such a long period of time, was due to the Souchaku Henshin Series figure of Kiva being on par in terms of quality with the initial S.H. Figuarts releases during that time.http://blog.livedoor.jp/shfiguarts/archives/1072771434.html Earlier it was suggested that there was difficulty in designing the chain parts on Kiva's figure. *The first version of New Den-O Strike Form was the first Exclusive figure to be on Yahoo Japan. **However, it would be the only one as Exclusive figures would mostly got to Tamashii Web Shop. **Additionally, it was the first Exclusive product that was re-released normally for the second time as the figure's design had been updated following Battle Hopper and Acrobatter though the latter two were bikes. *The Kabuto series would be the first to have all the Riders released normally (not counting different forms), followed by Agito. *The W'' series were the first to release a product with two figures, as well of have several characters made in the Figuarts Zero line. *The package for the figures were originally silver/grey color with a black and white photo of the character in the past. Though for the ''Decade and W'' series as well on several figures, it added color on the packaging as well as colored text. However starting in ''OOO, the package would have a unique design matching the series' theme. **For early package design, the side of the box features the side of the figure before being replaced with the character's name only. **Additionally, the description of the toy-line would always appear on the package. *Currently, the Faiz figure would have the most variations (original, Glowing Stage, and a set with Auto Vajin). *Several figures would reuse the product, but made several changes. **Decade: The Violent Emotion has the magenta darkened and the standard head was resculpted to be show accurate. However, the cards weren't included with the figure. Additionally, this version would be re-released in place of the original one. **Skull: The Skull Crystal has a matte black paint with a newly sculpted standard head. **Faiz: The product that was released with Auto Vajin has the finger tips painted as well as the Faiz Axel Watch attached on the wrist. **Rider 1: The product that was released with the New Cyclone has the helmet painted with a matte green. **New Cyclone: The bike that was released with Rider 1 has some paint differences. **X: The product that was released with Cruiser has the color of the suit appearing more grayish. **Rider 2: The product that was released with the remodeled Cyclone has a smaller mouth plate. **Skyrider (New): The figure released with Sky Turbo has the suit appearing slightly darker. **Amazon Alpha: The season 2 variant have the figure to be dirty on the chest armor. *Some releases of Robo Rider feature his right wrist painted black like the actual suit while a majority of them has it painted silver like the left one. *The OOO Tajadol Combo Effect Parts Set is the first Exclusive product to be re-released *Currently, Kamen Rider Decade Jumbo Formation Complete Form would be the tallest figure. *''Decade'' was the first series that have the products released while the series was airing. *In the OOO series, only 3 figures feature die-cast feet (Birth, Birth Prototype, and OOO Putotyra Combo). **However, the OOO series were originally going to add die-cast feet on the figure as seen on the promotional image (only when the figure is shown standing up without doing poses). The reason for this removal is unknown. *''Fourze'' was the first series that doesn't feature die-cast parts, releasing the female Rider (Nadeshiko) in the line, and having a villain released normally along with the secondary Rider's Final Form. *The Machine Tornador was the first bike to be released in the S. H. Figuarts line. **It's also the first bike to be released as a Tamashii Web Shop exclusive. *The Machine HardBoilder is the first bike to be released normally without a Tamashii Stage Act. *Hana is the first female and human character to be in the S. H. Figuarts line. **Unlike Takeshi Hongo and Kuroto Dan, her face appears to have anime-look rather than the realistic-look. **Kuroto Dan is so far the only human character to have two different figures released for this line. *Kamen Rider Garren and Red Rhombus were the first to be released together as a set rather than being sold separately. **Interestingly, it would be the first to not have an option to get them individually. *This toy-line is mostly considered to be the successor of the Souchaku Henshin Series line, due to the scale of both lines to be the same. **In fact, during its initial run, the line was still informally referred to as .https://tamashii.jp/item/832 *Interestingly, the name of the White Wizard was not translated making it the only figure to do so. *Despite that OOO released a few Random Combos, there would be a way to have the figure getting more combinations which is similar to OOO toyline, OCC (OOO Combo Change) though chances are that the figure would be damaged if not done carefully. **Along with this, for the Gaim series, there would be ways for the Riders to have different Arms similar to the Arms Change series as the consequences would be the same as OOO. *''Wizard'' would be the only series that concludes their line within at least one year, with the White Wizard figure released a few weeks after Wizard ended. *For Wizard All Dragon, four figures must be obtained (Flame Dragon, Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon) in order to have this form. *The Shocker Combatmen (Black) is the first that have a release in a 3 figure set as well a 6 figure set being the most. *The RevolGarry would be the largest vehicle in the line. *Drive Type Technic was the first to be release as Exclusive while his other forms release normally despite that the form is one of the main forms the Drive use. *''Ryuki'' is the only series that have another line making the series' figure (Max Factory's Figma). **However, the Figma named the series as its American counterpart (Dragon Knight). **Unlike the S. H. Figuarts line, Figma actually completed the line at least half a year as well of have the product releasing as a standard release for all the Riders with the exception of Blank Knight (Ryuki's Blank Form) before Figuarts start making the Ryuki series as the Figma line started selling in December 2010 to May 2011 while Figuarts begins releasing it in August 2011. ***Additionally, Figma didn't make Contract Monsters as the Figuarts line did and release some of it (mostly being as Exclusive). *Currently, The First/Next series have their products to be released normally only. *Kamen Rider Blade King Form is the first figure out of every Primary Rider's Final Form to be released Exclusively. *For the Wizard series, on the figures' right hand for most Riders, the ring that they wore was only the Driver On Ring. *For Double's forms, most of them have discolored joints. *Kamen Rider Cyclone is the first novel-Exclusive Rider to be in the S. H. Figuarts line. *Kamen Rider Kiva-la is the first female Rider to be release normally. **For this line up, the packaging differs from the main lineup as it does not feature a window on the package, being replaced with a closeup shot of the helmet of the figure and the size is different. *The first version of Kamen Rider Black is the first Showa Rider to be in this line. *On the figure, a stamp was seen on one part of the figure which shows four dots. When a product has been re-released, one of the dots will be removed. If all the dots are removed, the product will no longer be re-issued. **However, for several figures (not including the Exclusive), they would released once and never re-issue again causing the product to be rare to buy. *The BladeBlade weapon was the first to be in this line up following by KivaArrow. *Drive Type Formula would have a sticker sheet as the figure would consider to be a "incomplete" product. *The Tridoron vehicle would be the first to feature electronics. *For the first version of Black RX, there was an error on the packaging where one of the figure's spare hands was left out in the package but the hand was covered by a plastic bag. However, this error was never fixed despite that the figure was released for several times. *Ankh is the first character that features 2 different official names as Unkh (only release with OOO Tatoba Combo for the first release) and Ankh for later releases. *For Skyrider (Before Training) and Stronger Charge Up figures, the box art only uses their Rider name without using a form's name for unknown reasons. *For several products, there would be a campaign for some figures that includes a bonus feature include when buying any specific figures. **Decade's Final Attack Ride campaign: Purchasing any figures that release in April and May of 2010 would include the Dimensional Kick effects. Additionally, purchasing Decade Violent Emotion on the first release in June 2010 would include a Decade-theme Tamashii stage. **OOO campaign: Purchasing OOO Tatoba Combo on the first release would include Unkh. **Rider-themed Tamashii Stage: Purchasing any figure releasing between April and June of 2013 would include a Tamashii stage. This item was a bonus item for most of the Main Rider's re-release. **Gaim campaign: Purchasing Gaim Orange Arms or Baron Banana Arms in their first release would include a jet black stage or gold-leaf folding screen depends on what figure is purchased. **Tire Exchange campaign: Purchasing the first release of Drive Type Speed, Mashin Chaser, Ride Chaser, Mach, or Ride Macher would include a Tire Exchange type (Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, or Funky Spike) or the effects of the tire instead depends on what figure is purchased. *For OOO Tatoba Combo, this figure has two different promotional images: the pre-release version and the final version. The reason of the final version of OOO Tatoba Combo replacing the promotional images of the pre-release version is unknown. *For the Figuarts ZERO line in this series, all of them were released as Exclusives and only the villains were made in this lineup. *the 5th Module set for Fourze would be the only one that released Exclusively. *The first versions of Black, Black RX and Agito share several pairs of hands, despite being from different series. *For Wizard, it is unknown why only Flame Dragon includes a Tamashii stage while other Dragon Style forms does not include the item. *For Faiz (Glowing Stage set), it is the only event Exclusive item that was re-release within 2 months from the event, being the shortest amount of months out of every event Exclusive item which re-release roughly 6 months after the event. *For the Exclusive figures and bikes, there would be a cardboard packaging covering the actual box of the product. *An interesting note would be that for the current series, the figures would start releasing on the following year after the show premiere on television. Once the current series ends, the final figure that would release normally would be the Primary Rider's final form as most of the unreleased products will release as Exclusives. *Out of all the Figuarts ZERO line in this series, all of these figures were released as Exclusives. *Originally, the bikes were released as part S.H. Figuarts EX line up. However for later releases for future Rider Machines, the line up returns to the original name as the S.H. Figuarts EX series was "discontinued". *The Nadeshiko figure features an interview with the actress Erina Mano with the Tamashii Nation. Additionally, the design on the Tamashii stage for the figure was actually chosen by the actress herself. *The Shinkocchou Seihou versions of KickHopper and PunchHopper features in interview with actors Hidenori Tokuyama and Masato Uchiyama. *For the original version of Skull figure, there was an issue of the helmet where the paint started to chip off if the fedora was on for too long. This was fixed for Skull Crystal figure by adding to two clear plastic by avoiding paint damage on the head. *Blue Version is currently the only Rider Machine from Phase 2 of the Showa Era to remain unreleased. It's also unknown if there will be releases for Tentoro or either one of the 90's theatrical Movie Rider Machines. *Several products from this toyline can be seen in Ataru Hisanaga s room in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *''Hibiki'' is the only series that debut in a spin-off line up. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia page *Facebook page * *Figuarts at Metal Heroes Wiki * *MonsterArts on Wikizilla *Figuarts at Sailor Moon Wiki *S.H Figuarts at Bandai Wiki *Figuarts at Pretty Cure Wiki * *S.H. Figuarts on Disney Wiki References Category:Toyline